The present disclosure relates to a moisture-proof structure suitable for display devices such as television devices, and to a display device equipped with this moisture-proof structure.
Flat panel display devices with, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display include two glass substrates and a sealing layer disposed therebetween. This sealing layer has a function of bonding the glass substrates together and sealing a display element in an inner area therebetween. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-80396 proposes that a moisture-proof section exhibiting a water-shedding property is provided on the outer side of the sealing layer. This moisture-proof section contains a filler made of a surface-hydrophilic matter.